


dinosaurs are pretty rad

by SummerEagle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEagle/pseuds/SummerEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a bet with myself that no one is more annoying than Max Caufield. Sadly, I’m winning. It doesn’t make my day any easier, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinosaurs are pretty rad

I made a bet with myself that no one is more annoying than Max Caufield. Sadly, I’m winning. It doesn’t make my day any easier, though. 

Of course there’s nobody alive who could top her stupidity. In fact, the only outcast able to compete would be that Bible humper - I mean thumper - Kate Marsh. They’ve probably got some god-forsaken love child brewing, from the way they’ve been talking and hanging out recently. I mean, it’s not like I’d notice. I’m too busy with Vortex Club and literally anything other than babysitting dumpster divers. Maybe that’s where Max found her personality.

As I step into the dorm hallway, my eyes are freshly seared by her presence. I guess thinking of trash summons her. I square my shoulders and narrow my eyes, striding like my purpose is murder and the selfie ho is my target. She notices me approaching and practically scrambles into her room, leaving Warren for dead. Alas, I have no quarrel with him. He already screwed himself over with caring about Max, anyway.

I maneuver around him to observe the drawing on Max’s board. Almost as bland as her outfits. I erase it and receive a gasp from the white knight. I arch an eyebrow at him and say, “Shoo. Aren’t gremlins supposed to die in sunlight?” He opens his mouth to respond, but thinks better of it and walks away. My eye twitches at his retreat - he’s probably going to go cry to one of his nerd movies.

Turning my attention back to the board, I ponder on what to write. Something vicious, without pointing fingers at me… hmm. I think I’ve got something. I pick up the marker, then decide against it. Feeling around in my purse earns me a black Sharpie - the perfect weapon - and I briefly think over her past actions.

What stands out in my mind is her comfort after The Paint Incident occurred. Even if it was in her own stupid, quirky way… it did make me feel better. I think I’ll save the Sharpie for when she gets more irritating. I sigh and cap the Sharpie, returning it to my purse. I pick up the marker provided next to her board and draw a small heart to make sure it works. I promptly erase it and look at the vast blank space before me.

I write “The dinosaurs want their camera back!” and cap the marker. A glance over my shoulder confirms the handwriting is too different to match up. Upon hearing Max shifting around in her room, I make a quick escape to mine. I close the door behind me with a click, scanning my surroundings. I smile my best smile - a victorious smile - as I sit down at my desk. I have another set of photos to edit, after all.


End file.
